1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball game practice apparatus, particularly comprising a ball and a fly limiting device restricting a flying distance of the ball by means of an elastic expanding member and having a frame fixedly supporting the elastic expanding member, in which the elastic expanding member includes a frame fixing portion fixed to the frame and a ball fixing portion connected at one end to the frame fixing portion and secured at the other end to the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional ball game practice apparatus of this type, e.g. the tennis practice apparatus, generally employ rubber as elastic expanding means.
The practice is carried out by repeating actions of hitting the ball fixed to the one end of the elastic expanding member to make it fly forwardly under an expanding force of rubber as the elastic expanding member, and then hitting the bounded ball again which has dropped in the floor under a contracting force of rubber. A front rebounding board arranged forwardly of a ball flying direction is sometimes utilized with this apparatus to rebound the ball from this board.
However, the conventional apparatus utilize uncoated rubber, whether it is natural rubber or synthetic rubber. As a result, expanding and contracting operations rely only upon an elastic force of rubber, which reflects unevenness of rubber per se. More particularly, since the expanding or contracting force of rubber is suddenly decreased, or unnecessarily increased after hitting the ball to cause the ball to fly in a direction away from a hitting position of the player, it is often occurred that the ball does not reliably return to adjacent the player's position. That is, conditions of a returned ball is not good. Therefore, it is difficult for the player to repeat or continue hitting actions. In addition, rubber itself does not have a sufficient durability.
In order to solve the above-noted problems, the present invention aims at providing a ball game practice apparatus in which a ball hit by the player can reliably return to adjacent the player's position to continuously enjoy the ball hitting practice.